


An Embarrassing Service

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Breath of the WildCharacter: SidonRelationship: Sidon/readerRequest: Your first sidon fanfiction was so beautiful, may I request another? A reader who is engaged to him and is skinny dipping but sidon comes across her. I love embarrassing him





	An Embarrassing Service

Slipping gracefully into the water, you felt yourself suddenly become relaxed. Your body sung as the cool water countered the hot day it had been today. You had managed to find a secluded part of the river which had trees growing close to the riverbed, meaning you had some protection from the setting sun.   
You also knew Zora didn’t often come to this part of their domain because the water was rather shallow and secluded. In this area, the river filled a dip in the side of the land, about the size of a small pool and it reminded you of the personal pools the Zora had in their homes. This and knowing most had probably retreated to their homes, made you take off all your clothes to bathe. Normally, you would never do this. You would keep on something in case you were attacked or caught off guard, but here you were safe.   
Ducking under the water, you ran your fingers through your hair before returning to the surface for air and smoothing down your wet hair. You were sure the water in the domain had something in it. It was always fresh and cool, making you feel like you could just float forever in the pools of blue heaven.   
Due to the shallow on the trees and the dimming of the light, it the water was rather dark here and you couldn’t see below the surface more than 2 or 3 inches. Again, this would normally frighten you and you wouldn’t dare bathe, but you knew nothing would hurt you. So you swam out into the water till your feet barely touched the ground.   
Deciding you might as well have some relaxing exercise, you swam to the opening of the area and back a few times.   
“Hello!” A voice called from the river, making you jump and twist around in the water. You knew exactly who that voice belonged to.   
“Sidon!” You exclaimed as you saw the royal Zora swim into the area before standing. He was a lot taller than you, so even when you were treading water from not being able to reach the bottom, he could stand with the water raising to his waist.   
“Apologies for startling you. But I was strolling along the river when I saw you swimming. I was wondering if I might join you?” He smiled, his sharp teeth dancing in the fading light.   
Any other time and you would have rejoiced at the chance for some quality time with the prince, but you weren’t wearing any clothes. Your cheeks dusted pink as you ducked deep in the water.   
However, you knew you had nothing to worry about. Not from your husband to be.   
It was an arranged marriage as you were the daughter of a duke that ruled lands close by. It was agreed that you would marry the prince of the Zora in exchange for an alliance, which many needed right now.   
At first, you had been scared. You had never seen many Zora before and the idea of marrying someone you didn’t know terrified you. But then you met him.   
\------------------ past ----------  
You were meant to stay in your room until your father called for you, but after a maid had said the Zora were there, you couldn’t help but sneak out. you just didn’t want to be caught off guard.   
Peaking around the top pillar of the grand entrance room, you saw a single Zora, his skin a deep red and his back to you. Immediately, you saw he was at least double your height. This made you shrink away a little. Then you noticed he was fiddling with the sword on his belt, his hands shaking slightly. Could he be just as nervous as you?   
Apparently so, because his sword suddenly fell to the ground with a loud clatter. His jumped and scrambled to pick it up, his poor shaking hands doing very little to silence the noise.   
A giggle escaped your lips, giving away your hiding place.   
he spun around and his eyes found yours. Both of you froze.   
You had never seen eyes so kind in your life. It was from that moment on, you couldn’t help but fall in love with him, and he with you. It was this immediate love that made it easy to transition into the Zora domain.   
\------------------ back to present time--------------  
“I hope my request does not cause you agitation, my love?” Sidons voice pulled you back from your memories. He had ducked in the water, perhaps kneeling, so he could look you in the eyes.   
“no, of course not. I would love for you to join me. Its just-“ You were interrupted by Sidon, who was so excited by your ‘invitation’ that he didn’t even hear you try to say you weren’t wearing anything.   
“Perhaps I could take you to deeper waters. We could watch the sun set together and if you grow tired, I should be more than happy to-“ Sidon rambled until he saw you eyes widen and your head shake slightly, a smile being held back on your lips. “What is wrong?”   
“Sidon, i... its just that…” you struggled to find the words, unsure how to phrase yourself. Sidon came closer, his hands resting on the sides of your arms.   
“my love, you know you can trust me with anything. I wish only to please you.” He ducked down, so he was eye level with you, his soft words made you smile.   
“Sidon.” You breath, moving forward to press a kiss to his lips. This would normally have been frowned upon, but since you lived with him and the wedding was only 2 months away, you were able to get away with the kissing. The more… intimate… acts were different, but kissing was allowed.   
“your lips are heaven, my love.” He breathed, his eyes having fluttered shut as if in worship.   
“As are yours.” You giggled, forgetting about your current predicament until you tried to move to wrap his arms around your body.   
You pushed yourself back and away from him, suddenly remembering why you had kept your distance.   
“My dear?” he breathes, his eyes showing heartbreak that you had moved away from him. He looked like a kicked puppy.   
“I don’t have any clothes on.” You finally say, your eyes ducking to the water then back to Sidon. Part of you was giggling at how he would react, the other part of you was red with embarrassment.   
“you are…” Sidon trails off, his eyes darting to the water where your hands covered your breasts just under the surface.   
He suddenly jumps and straightens up, twisting in the water so fast, the caused a small wave.   
“I-I-I am t-t-terribly sorry.” He stuttered, his hands visibly shaking.   
“Sidon, its fine, I know you didn’t know. Im not angry, just embarrassed.” You decided that, despite your embarrassment, you wanted to comfort him. So you swam up behind him and placed a hand on his arm, pulling him to turn towards you. You ducked under the water so it was up to your collarbone. “Besides, we are to be married. You’ll have to see me naked at one time or another.”   
“on our wedding night yes, but we are already pushing our boundaries with kissing. You had no idea the effect you have had on me since we met. I love you deeply.” He turns to you, his eyes unable to meet yours.   
“And I you.” You smile, your cheek a brilliant red as even the cool water struggled to take the embarrassment away. “Our wedding can not come soon enough.”   
“do you… need any aid?” Sidon asked, his eyes darting to your clothes on the shore and back to you.   
“What? On being naked? No, I think I have managed to perfect the art.” You giggle, earning a chuckle from your prince that soothed the situation. “But if you could grab my dress and undergarment, we could always go for that swim you were speaking about.”   
Sidon nodded, happy you had accepted his offer and went to retrieve the items. You worried that having to pick up such intimate items might embarrass him, but he returned and gave them to you without issue. He then turned and it allowed you put on your clothes with a little privacy.   
You noticed he had sunk beneath the water so it was up to his shoulders, probably because there was a little big of a cold breeze, so when you were finished, you swam up behind him and wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He twisted so you could straddle his torso and lie across his chest while he did lazy back strokes. You dipped your fingers in the water as he swam, the soothing nature of the intimate moment making you relaxed and a little sleepy.  
“Do you often swim naked, my dear?” he asks, making you look up at him.  
“No, I only did it today because id never been bothered while in that area. Of course on the day I try, someone finds me.” You giggle a little.   
“well, if you should ever wish for someone to guard you, I would like to offer my services to you.” Sidon smiles and you could feel the small chuckle that left his lips coming from his chest.   
“I shall keep that in mind, love.” You lean up and press a soft kiss to his lips as the sun begins to set, causing the beautiful water to almost glow with blues, pinks, purples, reds and oranges.   
You couldn’t help but smile as you put your head back on his chest. Perhaps you would take up his services after all.


End file.
